<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>game plan by joonyoungs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087058">game plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/pseuds/joonyoungs'>joonyoungs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hand Kink, Mutual Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/pseuds/joonyoungs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“As much as I appreciate the flattery,” Juyeon says, reaching down to take one of Younghoon’s hands. He brings it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles and looking down at Younghoon fondly. “I would much rather be touching you now.”</p><p> </p><p>— or, idol boys in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>game plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">ah yes, my secret younghoon smut agenda has been revealed</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">I have been having feelings for my (not so) secret bias for a while now, so why not pair him with one of my favorites? They are just so in love, writing this is honestly just soft boyfriends disguised as fluff</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">unbeta'd, I will catch any errors eventually</span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what’s the game plan?”<br/>
<br/>
A kiss, so sweet Younghoon doesn’t even think about the last time when it was bruising.<br/>
<br/>
“We have an hour before the rest come back,” he tells Juyeon, grabbing him by the shirt and walking backwards into the room. It is bathed in the warm, late morning glow that only 10am can bring, streaming over the floor of the cramped dorm room. “Think you can keep up?”<br/>
<br/>
An arch of a brow that would be challenging on anyone else, but on Juyeon it just looks endearing. “I could ask you the same thing.”<br/>
<br/>
And Younghoon tries to hold back his blush, but he can feel it creeping up his ears and tinting his skin pink already. With another slotting of their lips together, Younghoon presses his hands warm into Juyeon’s chest while he slides Younghoon out of his track pants.<br/>
<br/>
It’s not glamorous by any means, but it doesn’t have to be.<br/>
<br/>
Not with the way Juyeon, ever the romantic, looks at Younghoon with big shining eyes and a warm embrace that tells Younghoon without words how wonderful he is, how cared for and loved he is. It was embarrassing when they first got together, but now Younghoon finds comfort in the way he looks at him as he pulls them back onto the mattress.<br/>
<br/>
The kiss is unhurried, like they have all the time in the world instead of only a single hour where the two of them can be together uninterrupted. Juyeon’s kiss tastes like the coffee he cradled close to his chest this morning and the familiar smoothness of his lip balm, the kind of thing Younghoon feels the urge to lean down and kiss away whenever he sees Juyeon put it on. Younghoon throws his arms around Juyeon’s neck and pulls him closer, giving Juyeon no choice but to straddle Younghoon’s waist with his knees— an act he does so eagerly.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re so good,” Juyeon mutters against Younghoon’s lips, trailing his hands— those massive <em> hands— </em> up Younghoon’s side as he pushes up his t-shirt. Younghoon takes the hint and breaks the kiss just enough to pull it over his head, tossing it onto the floor nearby. Eager hands come up to twist at Juyeon’s own shirt, playfully pulling the muscle tee away from his body.<br/>
<br/>
“Join me?” Younghoon asks, eyes crinkling in the corners when he smiles sweetly at his boyfriend.<br/>
<br/>
Juyeon chuckles then, hands smoothing down Younghoon’s bare waist and sliding off his body to grip the hem of his own shirt. “Of course.”<br/>
<br/>
His shirt leaves his body and Younghoon takes a moment to marvel at him, hands trailing up Juyeon’s stomach and feeling the toned muscle and ridges of his abs for a moment. Juyeon lets him, of course he does, with only a gentle tugging of his lips into a grin. The sunlight turns him golden from where he rests, kneeling over Younghoon but making him feel so, so safe.<br/>
<br/>
“As much as I appreciate the flattery,” Juyeon says, reaching down to take one of Younghoon’s hands. He brings it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles and looking down at Younghoon fondly. “I would much rather be touching you now.”</p><p>Younghoon grins up at him, wiggling his hips beneath Juyeon. It earns him another laugh, and Juyeon wraps his hands around his waist and leans down to place a delicate kiss to his lips. Juyeon thumbs over Younghoon’s hipbones, smiling into the kiss as his hands dip lower, lower, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Younghoon’s briefs and pulling them off. Juyeon helps him lift his hips, shimmy out of the garment as it flutters to the floor, joining the worn-in white tee.<br/>
<br/>
“Cute,” Juyeon says, when he pulls away and sees the way Younghoon’s ears are flushed pink. He’s half hard already and Juyeon knows exactly what he likes, because his hands work their way slowly up, down the expanse of his milky thighs.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah,” Younghoon breathes, leaning up into Juyeon’s palms. He lets his eyes slide closed and focuses on the gentle, calloused hands as they caress an intimate part of him, before traveling somewhere much more sensitive.<br/>
<br/>
Juyeon thumbs over the head of Younghoon’s dick, the bead of precum swiped down his length. Carefully, Juyeon positions Younghoon’s legs so they’re wrapped around his waist as he leans forward to open the tiny nightstand propped against the windowsill. When he leans back, there’s the familiar bottle of lube in his hand.<br/>
<br/>
Younghoon hums at the sight, dick twitching in Juyeon’s grip. Juyeon uncaps the bottle and removes his hand from Younghoon, coating his fingers in the substance and rubbing them together to warm the product up.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re so good to me,” Younghoon says, a brave moment of honesty. He revels in the way Juyeon turns to him, jawline sharp in the morning sun, and yet he looks so soft.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course,” Juyeon answers, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “You deserve nothing less.”<br/>
<br/>
And Younghoon loves it, loves <em> him </em> , loves the sensation of Juyeon’s large hand wrapping around his dick again.<br/>
<br/>
(Somehow, the fact that the lube is warm makes him blush more than anything else. Juyeon finds it adorable, which he tells him with an expert flick of the wrist.)</p><p>Younghoon can't help but gasp, back arching off the dorm mattress and seeing white for a moment. His hand slides down, doing his best to cover Juyeon's own as he strokes him.</p><p>"You look like you're enjoying yourself," Juyeon says, a whisper of teasing to his words. Younghoon's vision returns to him and he looks down, doing his best to glare at the man with his hand in a compromising situation but knowing he has the faintest dusting of blush across his cheekbones.</p><p>(Damn him, Younghoon thinks. He doesn’t mean it at all.)</p><p>"Can't say you're any better," Younghoon replies, voice breathy. He squeezes his thighs around Juyeon's waist, smiling in satisfaction at the way his pants are tented in clear arousal. But Juyeon, all kindness and no shame, simply smiles and lets a chuckle fall from his lips.</p><p>"You got me there."<br/>
<br/>
Younghoon is in love with the feeling of Juyeon stroking him into release, but he knows what would be even better. He makes a noise like a whine in his throat, hands clumsily leaving Juyeon’s and clawing at his sweatpants instead.<br/>
<br/>
“C’mon,” Younghoon urges. “Take ‘em off.”<br/>
<br/>
Juyeon looks down at himself, like he’s just now realizing he’s still half dressed. He makes an apologetic face as he removes his hand from Younghoon’s dick, hopping off the bed to slip out of his sweats and boxers. Younghoon lets his head lull to the side, cushioned by the pillow behind him, and laughs at the way Juyeon’s dick curves up towards his stomach.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s take care of that, hmm?” Younghoon mutters, fingers shaky from stimulation as he beckons Juyeon forward. He obliges, slotting his body between Younghoon’s legs. He looks between them for a moment before his right hand, large and calloused and one of Younghoon’s favorite features, wraps around both his and Younghoon’s dick.<br/>
<br/>
“Ready?” Juyeon asks, earnest, like he doesn’t have both of their dicks pressed together.<br/>
<br/>
Younghoon hums, rocks his hips up into Juyeon’s grip. “Always.”</p><p>And so Juyeon moves, strokes them both. He leans forward as he finds the best angle, the sound nearly obscene as he works them both up. The embarrassment doesn’t last long, because Juyeon reaches down to kiss Younghoon again. It’s soft and loving in a way that makes Younghoon’s head spin, paired with the arousal of being jerked off with his boyfriend being enough to send him over the edge.<br/>
<br/>
“Juyeon,” Younghoon stutters, nibbling sloppily at Juyeon’s bottom lip. He doesn’t have to say anything else.<br/>
<br/>
“Go on,” Juyeon answers, sounding properly fucked out himself. “I’ve got you.”<br/>
<br/>
With the warm sun against their backs and what little time they have left together in this quiet morning, Younghoon’s eyes slide shut as he climaxes. Warm, a little gross, but it’s nothing Juyeon even flinches at as he spills over both of them. Juyeon strokes him through it, chasing it with his own orgasm soon after.<br/>
<br/>
Juyeon’s body weight is comfortable against Younghoon’s chest, as they both lay there in their post sex haze. Younghoon is lazily pressing kisses to Juyeon’s bare shoulder as his muscles find their way into working properly again. Juyeon chuckles lightly in his ear, nosing against the skin of his neck.<br/>
<br/>
“Good plan,” Juyeon praises him, voice sounding like he’s trying to speak through a thick fog. The sound makes Younghoon smile. “Love you.”<br/>
<br/>
Younghoon turns then, pulling his head back just enough to slot their lips together in another kiss. The clock above his bed tells them they still have time. It’s all the reassurance Younghoon needs.<br/>
<br/>
“Love you too, you sap.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">Hope this was a light, sexy read! College work has my brain currently fried, so this is not necessarily my best writing but I do think it was still worth it to post. Comments and kudos, as always, are greatly appreciated ♡</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">come say hi on Twitter or cc if you feel so obliged, I love to chat about tbz</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><a href="twitter.com/joonyien">twitter (I have a new @!)</a> / <a href="curiouscat.me/realkevmoon">cc</a></span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>